The K&A Show
by Katz and Aphrodite
Summary: A continuation of Kathleen Potter of Frell's interviews. Begins with an interview with Voldemort. Rated PG for mild cursing. Please R/R! ~K


Interview with Voldemort 

A/n: Since I need two people for this interview, I've called on my two halves Katz and Aphrodite. So welcome, one and all to the K&A Show!

DC: I don't own anything but Katz and Aphrodite. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: Okay folks and welcome to the K&A Show! As you all should know, the K stands for me, Katz, and the A stands for my bud Aphrodite.

A: That's right. *Yells to security guards* We need top security in here! We've got a seriously evil wizard coming in for an interview today, and he loathes Muggles like us!

**Voldiemort (intended misspelling) walks in**

V: Why am I here?

K: Because we're interviewing you, Snake Boy.

SB: _Snake Boy?!_

K: Yup. Sit down, Snake Boy.

SB: Make me.

A: Omigosh! Voldiemort replied with a _Muggle _comment! And the stupidest one, at that!

K: What's your name?

V: Lord Voldemort. Duh.

K: *glares* Your _real_ name.

LV: *squeaks out* Tom Marvalo Riddle.

K: Much better. *looks thoughtful* Are you scared of me?

TMR: Of course not!

K: Good, 'cause I'm not scared of you.

TMR: You're supposed to be.

K: Nope. I've got my temper and insanity to protect me. *Evil grin*

A: Okay, Voldie. Tell us, why do you have such a freaky lookin' face?

V: _Voldie?!  Freaky looking?_ *is confuzzled*

A: Voldie is a nickname. Your face looks freaky. Duh. *rolls eyes*

V: I hate you.

K: We know. We're Muggles. Why do you hate Muggleborns?

V: They annoy me.

K: That's _not_ the correct answer, Snake Boy.

SB: I hate them because they are not purebloods.

A: You're not a pureblood. You're a halfblood.

K: Yeah. A Muggle father, pureblood mother.

SB: Who told you about my history?

A: Let's just say an anonymous source. *Secretive smile*

K: Yah. Back to our question, Snake Boy.

SB: Mudbloods have _both_ Muggle parents.

K: And that matters because…? *Cocks an eyebrow*

SB: That means I'm different.

A: So?

SB: And I'm much more powerful than them.

K: So?

SB: They are weak.

A: So?

SB: I am strong.

K: So?

SB: _I am strong._

K: _And _you're the devil reincarnated.

SB: No I'm not.

K: Yes you are.

SB: No I'm not.

K: Yes you are.

A: We know this argument is going to go on for a while, so….

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

A: And we're back, to the K&A Show.

K: Snake Boy, why do you hate Harry?

SB: Harry who?

K: Harry Potter, ya big fat arsehole. *Evil grin*

BFA: I hate him because he hates me.

A: That's not a reason.

BFA: It is when his first words were 'Mummy' and 'Voldie's a big fat arsehole.'

K: *rolls eyes* Yeah, right, and I'm your kid.

BFA: Good thing you aren't. *Mutters* You're a crazy child.

K: *sweet smile* What? 

BFA: Nothing, nothing.

K: That makes you ugly _and_ stupid.

U_A_S: I am not ugly and I am not stupid, but I _am_ going to kill you now.

K: *grins* Wanna bet?

A: How much?

K: 5 Galleons.

A: You're on! *shakes Katz's hand* He doesn't kill you, I owe ya 5 Galleons. He does, and you owe me 5 Galleons*

K: Just grab it out of my purse, 'cause I won't be able to give it to ya.

GTKYN: Wha?

K: You know, there's security all around this studio.

GTKYN: *is not impressed* Really.

K: Yeah, and when I give the word, your little wand thingy will be bye bye. _Bye bye! _ SECURITY!!!!

**Security comes and drags Going To Kill You Now aka Voldemort away after taking his wand**

K: That went well.

A: Yah. 

K: So, who're we interviewing next?

A: Dunno. 

AS: You're interviewing Captain Crunch next!

K&A: Wha? No we aren't, you lousy piece of crud!!

LPOC: Aw, shoot. You caught me. You're interviewing Viktor Krum.

K: Oooh…. More torture…. *Rubs hands in anticipation*

A: Are you sure, Anonymous Source?

AS: Yeah. It says so on the cue card. Duh.

K&A: Oh. Well, see ya next time on the K&A Show!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: Okeday…. That was odd…. *Shrugs* Oh well.


End file.
